gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Academy
Welcome to the Academy, a new GOTA alliance, dedicated to newbies, mostly. More experienced players are welcome to join us and expand their knowledge or to find a place they can call home..Basic game stuff, strategizing, reincarnating, producing, Player To Player, Alliance Vs Alliance, maximizing your efficiency and your stats and more.. Led by Chris Kaiba, former member of Blood Runs Gold alliance, this Academy's primary goal is to teach. Teach the ways of the game in any form they may come. The best of the best to graduate the Academy will earn a spot in the family of BRG, if they wish so. So, welcome aboard and don't hesitate to ask me of anything that you cannot find in here and you have questions about. Rules : 1) Be friendly to ALL. After all, only by working together you can truly learn the game and ascend. Solo plays do pay off but you must be extremely determined to make it on your own, it ain't easy. So, just work together as a team and watch your efforts pay off. 2) NO fighting between members whatsoever. Strictly forbidden. Whoever stirs up trouble will be hitting the road real fast. The purpose of the Academy is for people to be taught, so no conflict will be allowed. You can intensely compete with fellow members but all within lines of fair play and proper competition. 3) ALWAYS listen to the officers. They were placed in their position because they can teach you a thing or two. Whatever action you wish to take concerning the alliance (a war, camps and stuff, explained further down), you ask them. 4) Any issue you might have with a member, officer, or even the leader, you speak to me (Chris Kaiba-the leader) or one of the officers to deliver it to me and see to its solution. 5) Inactive members will be deleted. The leader and officers will look into him/her, making sure he is not in the process of reincarnation or hasn't had the chance to create a banner yet and after getting notified 24 hours prior, he will be deleted. This mostly applies to people who will play the game once or twice and then get bored and leave. 6) Spoilers are STRICTLY forbidden. About anything. Whoever is doing so will be expelled immediately. This is the end of the ruleset, for now. If something else comes up we can always add more. One final thing though. This page is off limits to modification, only the leader can modify it. For further info and growth, check the FB page after you have joined the Academy. (My player ID, if you need to add me to join the alliance, is 3004713. Go to the Friends tab, click on add friend, type my ID in, (shows your ID as well) and add me. Send me a message afterwards that you wish to join so I can send you an invitation if you can't find it via other means and ways)Category:Alliances